Nostrum Fortis Leo
by dmdarklord
Summary: AU All-Human. Edward, Emmett and Jasper are kidnapped and held for ransom. One of the criminals has a particular fasination with one of the boys... James/Edward OOC
1. Christmas Shopping

**Note:** This story was inspired by LittleWing and the story "This Christmas". It is brilliant, if you haven't read it yet, then do so! There are a few similarities in my story, but I already have LittleWing's permission to upload this. There is also A LOT of my own imagination in my creation. Anyway, if Stephenie Meyer was not inspired by Buffy, then we'd never have Twilight!

**Summary:** Out Christmas shopping Emmett and Jasper are stuck with Edward. As brothers, Emmett and Edward DO NOT get along. The day is a normal one until the three boys' are kidnapped by a quartet of criminals. What follows is a look at the brutal and humiliating capture as one particular kidnapper has his fun.

Nostrum Fortis Leo

It was that time of year again and three boys had been sent out on a most hated and arduous task; Christmas shopping.

Emmett and Edward Cullen, and Jasper Hale were making quick progress through the large shopping centre, on a tedious mission to buy presents for their family and friends.

It was made even worse with the backlog of other cheery shoppers out doing the same thing. Neither boy needed any more stress. Emmett had already started the day off in a furious mood when his father sprang it on him that he had to take his little brother, Edward.

Emmett knew that it wouldn't have been so bad; spending the day with his best mate, Jasper at the shops and checking out all the hot chicks while they walked by the specialty stores. It was always a blast for Emmett and Jasper when they hung out, getting into trouble that occasionally involve cops coming to stop the fun.

But now he'd been saddled with his annoying little bro who would undoubtedly report back every little detail to their father if he found any trouble.

Emmett scowled.

As a result of Emmett's fuming attitude, Edward had been dubbed the 'third-wheel' and had to make his legs move extra fast just to keep up with the two bigger boys.

Edward hadn't been too impressed with the situation, either. They were there to do their Christmas shopping, but whenever he called out for Emmett and Jasper to stop, they ignored him and kept on walking. It wouldn't do for Edward to walk off from his brother and be left without a ride home back to Forks.

"Wait! Wait! I think I see something nice for Mum," Edward gasped desperately, almost out of breath from the tiring pace the bigger boys kept.

Emmett grouchily turned to his annoying little bro. "Agh. Why do you have to be here? Why couldn't you have just gone shopping with one of your friends from school?" An evil glint crossed through Emmett's eyes. "Oh, wait. You don't have any friends!"

Peals of laughter broke out between Emmett and Jasper as they punched knuckles with each other.

Edward blushed at the harsh reminded of his social status at school. It was true that he had no friends. That was what happened when he took his schooling seriously, spending his time studying in the library at lunch rather that co-mingling with his peers. Emmett never let an opportunity pass to remind him how much of a loser he was.

"Listen," Emmett said softly, all evidence of laughter gone from his face, "Me and Jazz want to go do some stuff without you following us like an abused, smelly canine. So go and do your shopping and we'll meet you in the food court in two hours. Okay?"

Edward looked up into his brother's face and meekly nodded. He was so humiliated that he would do anything to get away from his bully-of-a-brother and his mate.

The younger Cullen turned away without a word and headed for the jewellery shop they'd just passed. After a few steps, he checked over his shoulder to see Emmett and Jasper walking away, clearly in a much more joyful, bouncy mood now that they were rid of their tag-along.

Edward sighed and checked his watch. It was just after 11:00; that gave him til 1:00pm to do his Christmas shopping.

As he stepped through the threshold of the jewellery store he mentally assessed his list of who he had to buy for.

He'd already brought a pink silk scarf for Emmett's girlfriend – Rosalie, and a gift voucher for his sister Alice to a shoe shop he knew she liked. Now all he had left was a find something for his Mum, Dad, Emmett and Jasper.

Edward sighed. He didn't like having to buy presents for Jasper and Rosalie – who were not members of his family, officially – but every year they were always over at the Cullen's residence acting like they were. The Hale twins were close to all of Cullen's... that is, except for Edward himself.

But it was his Dad who gave him money to do his Christmas shopping; with a reminder that he was expecting the Hale's to have a present each under the tree from Edward.

Looking though the glass cabinets, a beautiful plane gold necklace caught Edward's eye. It was delicate and subtle – just right for his Mum, Esme. It took a few minutes for the sales assistant to display it neatly in a box and gift wrap it before ringing it up on the register.

Happy that he was done shopping for the girls, Edward focused on his next task – the boys.

It was much harder finding something suitable for his Dad, brother and Jasper. Almost the two hours were up but he finally walked toward the food court with a PS3 game for Emmett; something that was filled with a lot of killings, blood and gore. A New Era cap for Jasper that was black with silver stitching of his favourite baseball team's logo on the front. And for his Dad, Carlisle, he found a stylish new watch in silver with a navy blue clock face. A quirky smile came to Edward's face when he thought about the irony that it was with his Dad's money that he brought the present, but shrugged it off when he placed it in his bag.

Now it was time to meet up with Emmett and Jasper. He ran down to the food court and stood on his tiptoes, straining his neck to spot out his brother in the crowd. He couldn't see him. Edward grunted and flopped himself down in a spare chair. It didn't surprise him that his brother was late.

Sighing, Edward got up and chose something to lunch on from the large selection of eateries. Once his food was purchased, he sat down in another empty chair to eat his chicken burger and fries.

Edward knew that his brother would have no qualms about leaving him here to wait for as long as he wanted. Of course, Edward could have dug out his mobile and called, but he knew Emmett would ignore him until he was ready.

It didn't matter too much though. Edward was happy to have his shopping done, though he couldn't help but wish it had gone on a little longer. Not that he liked shopping, but he dreamed of being able to buy something for a close friend. That would never happen, though, Edward thought to himself. He only had one and a half years left of school, and then it would be onto college.

Edward remembered how, a couple of years ago when he started high school, he had brought a Christmas present for his favourite teacher. Naturally Edward was teased relentlessly about it. He remembered crying in the boy's bathroom for the entire lunch time, and had to continue enduring the humiliation when he got home. Emmett had found out and thought it was the funniest thing he'd ever heard.

To make it worse, his favourite teacher had been Mr. Grey.

"Did ya hear, Alice? Eddie's got a crush... I never knew you were a homo-freak," Emmett laughed boisterously at the dinner table that night.

Edward had pushed his dinner away and held his face in his hands. He didn't want his family to see him crying, but it was rude manners to leave the table without being excused.

"Emmett, stop," Esme said sternly. "Leave your brother alone. He was only trying to be nice."

Emmett ignored their mother. "But you should have seen what he got Mr. Grey! It was a teddy bear, wearing a Santa hat and on its belly it had the words 'Merry Christmas to my favourite teacher'!"

Emmett's gawking laughter filled the room.

Edward shuddered and pulled his feet onto his chair so he could hug his knees and hide his face.

"Enough!" Carlisle demanded. "Leave Edward alone, Emmett. Just because he knows how to be kind – something you should learn to do – doesn't mean you have permission to ridiculing him."

Though, Emmett didn't stop. He just pointed his finger across the table at Edward and chuckled all the more.

"Well, if you're going to be like that," Carlisle muttered, "then you can be on dishwashing duty for the rest of the week."

That shut him up.

"What?" Emmett question incredulously. "But we own a dishwasher. Why should I..."

"Because it is your punishment for the way you are treating Edward," Carlisle explained calmly.

Emmett was suddenly fuming; a contrast to his humour from moments ago, but everyone ignored him and continued with their dinner... except for one.

Esme noticed her youngest was no longer touching his food, so she leant towards him and quietly whispered, "Off you go, sweetie. I'll bring a snack to your room later."

And with a meagre nod, Edward fled from his chair to the safe confines of his room.

Edward sighed again as he took another bite of his chicken burger. It went without saying that he _never_ brought another present for a teacher ever again. He also made sure to avoid Mr. Grey from then on, lest his brother make another snarky remark about him being gay!

Just as he was about to take a sip of his coke, a strange tingly feeling ripped its way down his neck. The little hairs there stood up and his back straightened. Edward spun around. He was sure someone's eyes had just been on him, staring. He thought it might have been Emmett, but as he gazed across the wide, crowded room, he found no one looking at him.

It was very strange and Edward couldn't shake the feeling that someone was still watching him.


	2. A Quick Stop

Chapter 2

Another 20 minutes later, his phone began to play one of his favourite songs and he pulled it out of his pocket. It was Emmett.

"Hello?"

"_For fucks sake, Ed. Where the hell are you_?" came Emmett's voice from the mobile.

It was obvious that the older Cullen was not impressed with having to meet up with Edward again. "I'm sitting in the food court. Where are you?"

"_That's where I am. Stand up so I can see you!"_

Edward did as he was told. As soon as half his head was above the other patrons eating their food, he spotted Emmett on the other side of the court.

"_There you are,"_ the voice growled. _"Me and Jazz are gonna get some Macca's. So hurry up and get your ass over here!"_

The phone went dead and Edward slipped it back into his pocket. He picked up his bag full of gifts and weaved his way through the people to where the McDonald's was located. By the time he got there Emmett and Jasper had already brought their food and were devouring it at a table easily spotted. Edward quietly sat down in a chair next to his brother and waited for the other two to eat.

Barely half a minute passed before that same, annoying tingling feeling raced down his neck again. He spun around, hopeful at catching the person in the act. But there was no one paying any sort of attention to him.

Edward slumped his shoulders and slouched back in his chair. The odd thing was, though, it was diffidently not Emmett or Jasper. The thought made him uneasy.

Finally the two bigger boys finished their lunch and were ready to leave.

Making their way out of the artificial world of the shopping centre and taking the lift up to the roof top car park, the three boys discovered that a storm had blown over and it was raining torrents.

"Shit, man," Jasper groaned. "I'm gonna look like a drowned rat!"

"Ha ha!" Emmett laughed. "There is no way you'll be getting any with Alice tonight then. She hates it when anyone looks like they've stepped out of a dumpster."

Jasper's eyes narrowed at his best friend. "Yeah? Well what do you think Rosalie is going to do? Fling herself at you when you're sopping wet? I don't think so!"

Emmett grumbled. "How 'bout we just get cleaned up at your house before the girls see us. Then there'll be no worries and we'll both be tappin' some bootie tonight!"

Jasper grinned at the plan and bashed his knuckles into Emmett's outstretched fist.

Edward tried to stifle a gasp at the older boy's conversation. It was clear that they had completely forgotten he was standing behind them. Emmett and Alice would be in _SO_ much trouble if their Dad and Mum found out they were having sex!

It was strictly forbidden under the Cullen household that anyone under the age of 25 to participate in sexual intercourse. The elder Cullen siblings could get in so much trouble that they'd be banned from seeing any hide or hair of their partners.

Unfortunately the soft gasp was not quiet enough to keep the attention of the two bigger boys' from bearing down on Edward.

Two pairs of furious eyes bored into him and he unconsciously backed away. There was no one else in sight from the shelter attached to the elevator. Edward was in deep trouble.

"You fucking little freak," Emmett growled. "You fucking heard everything."

"Bloody hell, Em. We are going to be in so much shit when the little dobber rats on us," Jasper groaned.

Emmett brought one of his burly fists up and cracked his knuckles with his other hand. "He's not gonna tell on us because I'm about to pound him so hard he'll suffer amnesia."

Edward choked back a whimper. "It's not my fault! You knew I was right behind you!" he tried to defend.

"Bullshit 'it's not your fault'!" Emmett snapped. "It's your fault you had to come with us!"

"No! It was Dad's..."

Emmett raised his fist, ready it crack it against his little brother's jaw. He was stopped by a hand resting on his shoulder.

"Wait, Em. What do you think you're Dad'll say when we get to your house and Ed has a dirty great bruise on his cheek or a bleeding nose?" Jasper reasoned.

"We'll tell Dad his clumsy ass fell down some stairs," Emmett replied, thinking up excuses.

"Yeah, and then your brother will have two reasons for getting us in trouble."

"So what do we do then?" Emmett snapped at his friend, finally lowering his threatening fist.

Jasper ignored Emmett's tone and narrowed his gaze on the smaller boy. "He's not going to say a thing, are you Eddie?"

Edward opened his mouth to counter the comment, ready to argue that he would tell his Dad as soon as possible.

"And if he does," Jasper continued, "We'll bash his pathetic face into the dirt together."

Edward flinched away when Jasper gave him a feral smile. He knew he was good on the promise.

"Alright," Emmett agreed. "But if I hear one fucking thing...."

With a gulp, Edward mutely nodded his head, understanding the unfinished threat.

Marginally happy with the outcome, Emmett and Jasper turned and began to run though the rain to Emmett's jeep. On shaky legs, Edward followed.

Making it to the car, the three dripping boys climbed inside and left the car park for the hour long journey home.

It had only been ten minutes, while they drove down Main Street, then Jasper suddenly spoke up.

"Hey, Emmett. Remember that music shop we passed on the way this morning? It had that sweet Fender in the window?"

"Oh yeah. Do you still wanna check it out?" Emmett asked.

"Yep."

Edward silently groaned. He had hoped they'd forgotten about that. Emmett and Jasper were in a band with a few other friends of theirs. But just because they had the money for the instruments and lessons to get them started, it didn't mean they could play very well!

Emmett turned into a side street not far from where the music shop was. Edward refused to stay locked in the car, so he jumped out and followed the other two into the shop.

There were hardly any other people around. Though the businesses were still opened, the storm had become so wild that it was blowing the wind sideways, making anyone wet no matter what shelter they stood under.

While Emmett and Jasper drooled over the white guitar, Edward wandered aimlessly though the rest of the shop, checking out the headphones and admiring the cool designs on the picks. He'd always wanted to learn the piano, but school work was more important so he let that dream slide.

And then it happened again; the creepy feeling from the food court. Edward's heart began to thump hard. Someone was watching him, he knew it, but there was hardly anyone around.

Green eyes darted up and erratically scanned over his surroundings. There were Emmett and Jasper, completely consumed with the guitars on display; the sales clerk was behind the counter, flicking through a music magazine; and one other customer with his back to him, wearing a leather jacket and dark denim jeans.

Edward whirled around to check out the store window and there was a flash of sudden movement as someone ducked out of sight. Someone was watching him!

Suddenly nervous, Edward dashed over to his brother and his friend and hovered close to them. Something was very wrong if a stranger was following him.


	3. The Kidnapping

Chapter 3

Fifteen minutes later, Jasper had decided to buy the white Fender, while Emmett chose out a new set of symbols for his drum kit.

"Hey make sure their well wrapped, will ya?" Emmett told the music store employee. "It's pissing down out there and we don't want these babies to get wet."

The sales assistant grumbled, but complied with the order.

Luckily, though, whilst in the shop the rain had eased into a sprinkling of light drips. Edward was glad about that; he didn't need to be even wetter than he already was.

Walking back down Main Street and turning the corner to where Emmett's jeep was parked, the two older boys loaded up their goods into the boot. Edward stood with his cold hands in his pocket waiting as Emmett had yet to unlock the car.

Then suddenly a number of things happened in quick succession. Three menacing figures came out of nowhere and approached the jeep. Edward looked up just as one of them pulled a hand gun and pointed it at Emmett's head. The second man did the same, slamming Jasper into the side of the jeep and digging the gun under his chin.

Edward began to back away at the sudden, unexplained violence, but before he could move two steps, the last of the three assailants ran over to him and pulled his head back by his hair. Even though he was the least bulky of the attackers, he still had a deft strength about him and stood a head over Edward. A glistening knife came to rest on the boy's throat.

"Don't move," the man muttered.

"My wallet is in my back pocket," Emmett said breathlessly, fear tinging his words.

Edward looked to his brother. He'd never heard him sound scared.

"Shut your mouth," the first guy sneered.

"Look. Whatever you want, you can have it," Emmett tried again.

His assailant growled and bashed the butt of the gun into the side of Emmett's head.

Emmett grunted over in pain.

"Leave him alone!" Edward called out, his voice sounding stronger than he felt.

"Shh," the third guy crooned and pushed the knife deeper into his tender throat, nicking it. "I will cut your vocal cords if I have to."

Edward whimpered in unsuppressed fear. But instead of carrying out his threat, the man let go of the grip in his head and covered his mouth tightly, almost blocking the air supply off through his nose.

"What do you want?" Jasper tried this time, slightly struggling against the gun held to his chin.

The second guy didn't even bother with warning Jasper; he simply pulled back his other hand and rammed it with tremendous force into his kidney. Jasper doubled over in pain and the gun followed his movements, repositioning to his temple.

Just then there was a screeching sound and a black van whirled around the corner and came to a stop near them.

"It's about time," the first guy said angrily. He walked over to the vehicle and wrenched opened the side door.

As soon as his attention was diverted, Emmett hunched around his jeep then took off running down the side street.

"HE'S GETTING AWAY!" the third guy yelled, drawing the other's attention back.

The first guy raised his gun again and pulled the trigger. A shot was fired; Emmett cried out in pain and fell to the wet ground.

"Go get him," the shooter scowled.

The man holding Jasper went to Emmett along with the fourth that jumped out of the van.

As Jasper was free he stood up and had a look around.

"If you dare make a move, you'll be next," the first guy threatened while levelling his gun at Jasper.

Jasper didn't move.

Tears fell ignored as Edward tried to see what was happening with his brother. Was it fatal? Was he going to die?

The two large attackers heaved Emmett up and dragged him back toward the van. Edward managed to see that here was blood on his arm.

"A through-and-though," the fourth guy, holding Emmett's injured arm, said.

"Of course it was," the first growled angrily. "Do you really think I'd kill our meal ticket?"

The fourth assailant nodded. "It's going to need patching up, though or he could bleed out."

"He'll be fine until we get back to the safe house."

The two men holding Emmett nodded again and hefted him over to the van, forcing him inside.

"You get in too," the first angry assailant gestured with his loaded gun for Jasper to climb into the van too. Jasper obeyed wordlessly.

The first guy, who was obviously the leader, looked up at the man holding Edward. "Hold onto him and take the jeep. We'll need to dispose of it later."

The third guy nodded and pushed the terrified Edward over to Emmett's jeep. He let go of Edward's mouth, wrapped his other forearm more securely around the boy's neck so he was no longer threatening with the knife and yanked the keys out of the boot's keyhole. Unlocking the jeep, he lead Edward to the passenger side door and forced him inside.

Edward complied, terrified that he was being separated from Emmett and Jasper. Would he see them again? Would Emmett be alright with his arm bleeding the way it was?

As Edward was being situated in his brother's jeep, he heard the van's door close and the tires squealed again as it spun away.

The attacker remaining with Edward smiled.

"Now you're going to be a good boy, aren't you? Obey everything I say?"

Edward's eyes widened with unabashed fear. He was suddenly more terrified than before.

The other man grabbed the buckle and clicked it into place. "Well?"

Trying to sound brave, Edward replied. "Why should I?"

Smiling, the man seemed unsurprised with his answer. "Because," the man said calmly, "I could _really_ hurt you. Or I could call up my... co-workers, and tell them to shoot your brother again!"

Edward gasped at the threat. As much as he hated his brother, he still loved him and did not want to see him hurt. It also didn't go past his notice that his attacker knew they were brothers.

"How did you know Emmett was my brother?" Edward whispered, frightened.

"Oh, I know a lot about you, Edward."

The green eyed boy gasped again. This was not an ordinary mugging.

"Now let's see how well you do at listening," the man said evenly. "Hold out your hands in front of you."

Edward thought about defying him. He thought about hitting the guy in the face, jumping out of the jeep and making a run for it. He'd run until he found help and use his phone to call the police and his Dad. But then he thought about Emmett and Jasper with the other three men. They had guns and were obviously not afraid to use them.

He also had an inkling that his own attacker would be able to outrun him and hurt him badly, like he'd said.

Trembling, Edward held out his hands like he was told.

Silver glinted off the dull light through the heavy clouds and for an instant Edward thought it was the knife again. But he was wrong – it was a pair of handcuffs. They clicked tightly around his wrists.

"This is just precautionary," the man muttered. This way you won't be able to leave the car."

Edward knew he was right. Stopped at a red light, he might have been able to get the door opened and make a run for it, but now, his wrists were locked with the seatbelt between them. He would be able to get out of the car, but the seat belt would keep him linked in place and from going anywhere.

Satisfied, the man shut the jeep door and walked round to the driver's side. No more was spoken as the engine came to life and they were driving away. Edward was taken back through Seattle, the opposite direction from home. He watched as businesses, houses, cars and people flashed him by, trying to think of a way to signal that he was being kidnapped.

He also wondered if he was being taken to where Emmett and Jasper were.


	4. Swallow them dry

Chapter 4

Thirty miles out of city limits, the man pulled the jeep over to the side of the road. Edward looked over, startled, afraid for his life.

The man pulled something out of his pocket.

"You are not allowed to know where we're going from here," the man explained calmly. "I won't blindfold you because it will be a bit suspicious to other passing motorists."

"What? And you think handcuffs aren't?" Edward hadn't meant to say anything, but the unthreatening nature of his kidnapper made him fell a little braver.

Surprisingly, the man smiled. "Not so much, but I'll throw my jacket over your hands."

Edward scowled.

"No. You are going to be unconscious for the rest of the trip. I want you to take these." The man held his hand out where three pills lay on his palm.

"And if I don't?" Edward queried.

"Then I will hit you until I knock you unconscious!" the man voice rose slightly in volume. I was clearly getting angry.

Edward swallowed hard against the lump in his throat.

He didn't want to be bashed.

"Why three pills?" he asked.

"I want to make sure you're out long enough, so I strengthened the dose."

Edward nodded. He guessed that was smart.

"Do you have any water?" he whispered.

The man chuckled lowly. "Not on me. I'm afraid you're just going to have to swallow them dry."

Edward sighed and nodded. He held out his hand to accept the pills.

The man shook his head. "How dumb do you think I am? I can't have you flinging these pills through the car. You are going to open your mouth and swallow them. If I have any reason to believe that you haven't done what I've asked, then I will still proceed to punch you until I am satisfied. Am I making myself clear?"

Edward shuddered from the authority outpouring from his kidnapper. He chose not to respond and opened his mouth expectantly.

The man was clearly pleased with his obedience and inserted his fingers into Edward's mouth to place the three pills on the back of his tongue. He shut Edwards jaw then held his hand over Edward's mouth again to make sure they weren't spat out.

Edward squeezed his eyes shut tight and swallowed the pills. One almost got stuck, but he managed to find enough saliva to make it go down.

"Open your mouth. Show me that they're gone."

Doing what he was told, Edward opened his jaw and lifted up his tongue to prove they'd been successfully swallowed.

"How long?" Edward whispered.

"Give it two minutes."

Edward flicked his eyes to the digital clock in Emmett's jeep. As he watched the numbers, he noticed they were getting blurry. He looked down and could only make out the vague outlines of his hands, jeans and handcuffs. His head became light and dizzy, eyes rolled back in his head and he dropped back into his seat, unconscious.


	5. Vulnerable

Chapter 5

For an indefinite amount of time later, Edward had the strangest of dreams. Somewhere far off his brain concluded that he was fighting against the drugs he'd been forced to ingest. His mind processed brief flashes of trees streaking past him... the faint hum of a far off radio... a bright white light which immediately transitioned into a dark gloom... some more greenery, closer than before... and jostling movement toward something big and brown.

He was sure he'd heard someone call his name from far away, but he couldn't be sure as it stopped too quickly.

The last thing his vague recollection remembered was the chill.

With a groan, consciousness crept back on the oblivious boy. Green eyes opened and blinked a number of times to focus on his surroundings. It took Edward a while to recall what had happened and once the memories were clear his heart began to pound so hard he could hear its tempo in his ears.

Looking around Edward discovered that he was in a bedroom, on a bed. He was sure the bedroom was part of a cabin as the walls were made out of thick, rustic logs, fitted together so there were no gaps to let in the elements. To the left of the bed was a small window that was situated higher than Edward's head. He thought it to be blacked out, but he soon realised that he was looking at the dark of night. How long had he been out of it?

The room was lit but two simple laps, positioned on the side tables against both sides of the bed. Across from Edward was a door and to his right the wall held a large framed picture of some grizzly bears standing in a stream, pawing for salmon.

While assessing the room, Edward soon noted himself. He felt humiliation consume him as he discovered he had been stripped of all his clothes, bar his white cotton boxers. The handcuffs were still in place, but through the middle link was a padlock attaching him to another chain mounted to the headboard. He was shackled in place.

Edward tested how much range of movement he had and how strong the bindings were. He had no luck budging them; he was stuck where he was until one of the attackers decided to release him.

It wasn't long before footsteps could be heard from the other side of the door. The jingling of the chains had alerted the men that Edward had awoken.

The door opened inwardly.

"Finally! The others were getting bored waiting. Looks like I gave you too much after all."

The man who had held a knife to his throat and driven him to the unknown location stepped up to the bed beside Edward and looked down at the prone boy. Edward shifted nervously under the piercing gaze, suddenly more aware of how exposed and vulnerable he really was.

His attacker shook his head and slipped a key off from around his neck.

"We've got a few things to do before we can..." the man trailed off. Edward was curious as to what he was going to say, and what where the 'few things' they had to do now?

The key fitted the lock holding Edward's cuffs to the chain on the bed. As soon as he was partially free the man helped him up off the bed. Edward's legs felt like jelly but he was determined to hold his own weight so he forced away the instinct to crumple back down. Nonetheless, the man kept a firm grip on his upper right arm and led him out of the bedroom.

Down a short hallway Edward and his assailant came to a lounge room. Directly in front of the teen was the back of one lounge while another sat at a 90 degree angle to his right. The wall to his left in the lounge held a fireplace that was alight and ablaze with flickering orange, and the wall further in front of him adorned a window. But it was what was in the centre of room that made it out of the ordinary. A large table was set up with a computer, hardware, modem and a number of other accessories that Edward didn't recognise, wires were everywhere. Sitting at the desk was a dark skinned man typing away on the keyboard. Edward knew the dark skinned man was also one of the original attackers – he had driven the van.

Further to the right of the opened planned cabin Edward observed the front door then the dining room. His eyes went wide at exactly who was sitting in two of the dining room chairs.

"Emmett! Jasper!" Edward called out and began to struggle against the hold on his arm. He wanted to go over to the familiar faces. He couldn't help the sense of relief that washed though him, knowing his was still with his brother!

"Edward!" Emmett called back, lifting his head up off his chest. Edward could see that thick leather cuffs were restraining the older two boys to the chair arms and legs. He also notice that they too had been stripped, but were left with a little more dignity as they still got to wear their undershirts with their satin boxers.

Struggling harder, Edward tried to get to his brother. The man holding him would not let him go.

"Get you filthy fucking hands off him!" Emmett bellowed. He also fought to get out of the chair keeping him immobile. "I swear to God, if I get outta here you are going to die!"

The threat had the opposite effect on the man restraining Edward – he chuckled. "Felix, would you mind shutting his mouth for him?"

A third man, Felix, walked out of a room adjoining the dining area and punched Emmett directly across the jaw.

"NO!" Edward and Jasper cried out together. Emmett groaned in intense pain.

"Thanks," the man told Felix. "Now, could you get Demetri? Edward has finally woken up so we should send the email."

"Fine. I think he was out at the car."

Felix left.

"James, I've got the diverter and the scrambler all set up," the man at the computer suddenly spoke up.

"Nice work, Laurent. What about the contact details? Not much can happen without them?" the man next to Edward, James, replied.

Laurent smiled. "Done. It's all ready to go."

James nodded his head, clearly happy with the information.

A few moments later, Felix walked back in with the guy named Demetri. Edward recognised him as the one who was leading the group back when there were on the side street.

"Okay. Laurent get over here. These two were a handful before and I'm not letting the Cullen boy kick me in the balls again," Demetri growled. He already seemed furious.

A quirky smile flitted past Edward's lips. He was proud at how brave and tough his brother was against that larger, scary man.

"Oh, they're going to be on their best behaviour this time," James said confidently beside Edward. "...Unless they want to watch me slice the little Cullen to bits!"

Edward gasped and began to tremble as the same knife as before was pulled out into view and glinted in the firelight.


	6. Phone Call

Chapter 6

James looked at Emmett expectantly, waiting for him to decide if he would risk his little brother's safety by lashing out and becoming violent. Edward waited too as negative thoughts of apprehension entered him. What if his brother was too set on a fight and didn't care if he got hurt?

Emmett sighed but resolved with his decision. "I'll do whatever you want, but leave my kid brother alone."

"And you?" Demetri narrowed his gaze on Jasper.

"Just don't you dare touch Edward," Jasper snapped back fiercely.

Edward couldn't help but fell the tiniest bit stunned at how strongly Emmett and Jasper spoke those words. He had never known a time when Emmett had shown he cared for him as a brother.

Satisfied with the response, Demetri and Felix stepped over to them and released the leather cuffs.

"Hands behind you back," Demetri ordered.

Emmett and Jasper grudgingly obeyed and did their best to hold still as duct tape was wrapped around their wrists.

Edward noticed the bandage around Emmett's forearm. He'd almost forgotten that Emmett had been shot a couple of hours ago. At least they patched it up like they said they would.

Having finished with their arms, a shorter strip of duct tape was torn off from the roll and plastered over their mouths. Then, on a clear stretch of flooring, Emmett and Jasper were forced to kneel down side by side.

Edward was becoming scared again. "What are you going to do?" he whispered to James who still hadn't let go of him.

"Shh," James brushed a hand down the side of Edward's face to shush him. "Just do as you're told and this will all be over very quickly."

The roll of tape was chucked across the expanse of the room and James caught it. He ripped some off and stuck it over Edward's trembling lips. He was directed over and forced to kneel beside his brother. Edward was close to tears. Were they going to execute them now?

Ashamed with how weak he was, Edward hid his face against Emmett's broad arm, the white undershirt soaking in the few sparse tears.

In response to his brother's distress, Emmett angled his body more towards Edward in an attempt at comfort.

"Are we ready?" Demetri asked.

"All set, ready to go," Laurent responded.

A camera was in Felix's hands and brought toward the three kneeling boys. He snapped a shot, making sure Edward's face could be seen and not hidden away. A second shot was taken of Emmett alone, made to include the injuries he'd already sustained.

And finally and third was taken of Edward alone. James' arm covered with his jacket, wrapped it around Edward's neck, forcing him to look up into the flash of light, sheen of tears down his cheeks.

"Perfect," Demetri muttered as he observed the photos being loaded onto the computer screen. "Send them off then make the call."

A few moments later the room was filled with the sound of a phone ringing as if it were on speaker. Demetri picked up a small microphone that had been next to the computer and held it close to his mouth

"_Hello?"_ a voice on the other end answered.

"Would I be speaking to Dr. Cullen?" Demetri said in a calm voice, but through the computer, Edward could hear that it was being distorted, making it unrecognisable.

"_Yes, that is I. What can I do for you?"_ Carlisle replied. His words were polite but his tone was full of suspicion.

Edward couldn't hold back a whimper at hearing his Dad.

"Right now I suggest you check your inbox. There is something you need to see."

"_What?"_ Carlisle sounded confused.

"Just do it Dr. Cullen, and hurry up."

Sounds of someone on the other side of the line moved around and made a few clicking noises. There was silence, then, _"NO!"_

"Weren't you becoming a little worried that your boys' had not arrived home yet?" Demetri continued in his calm voice.

"_What have you done to my sons'? Where are they? Release them!"_

Neither Emmett nor Edward had ever heard their Dad sound so furious.

"Dr. Cullen, you should realise that it will not be as easy as that. Your boys' and the Hale will remain with us until you have carried out all of our demands."

"_HOW DARE YOU KIDNAP THEM!"_ Carlisle bellowed.

"You must calm down, Dr. Cullen. I _will_ hurt them if you refuse to listen," Demetri's words became firmer.

There was silence from the other line.

"Good. Now listen carefully," Demetri said, speaking faster. "You will arrange for 6 million dollars in unmarked bills for the safe return all three boys. If, for some reason you are unable to pay, we will kill them and I guarantee their bodies will never be found."

Carlisle's voice was tight when he spoke again. _"Where do I take the money?"_

"That is not important for the moment, Dr. Cullen. We will contact you in three days to arrange the drop."

"_Wait! That isn't enough time!"_

Demetri smirked at Carlisle's distress and looked down at the Cullen boys'. "You will find a way."

There was another moment of silence. Carlisle was not going to argue the matter.

"Oh, and Dr. Cullen. The usual threat applies in regards to any and all Authorities. I have already shot your eldest son once. I have no qualms about doing it again."

"_No!"_ Carlisle let out a strangled sound of distress.

Demetri nodded to Laurent and the line went dead.


	7. Not That Petty

Chapter 7

"Nice," Felix praised Demetri. "That went great. I wish I could see the look on Cullen's face right about now."

"Do you think he'll call the cops?" Laurent asked, though not at all worried about the possibility.

Demetri grinned. "I doubt it. You saw how much he loves his kids. And he treats those two Hale's like his own."

Emmett, Jasper and Edward gasped behind their gags. It was the first they'd heard that this had been a planned kidnapping. The four men holding them seemed to know quite a bit about them. There weren't many out there who knew how much the Cullen Family was really worth. Carlisle had made his fortune from developing newer and more effective pharmaceuticals. They lived well, but never flaunted a rich life style. Carlisle wanted to keep his family humble and modest... as much as possible.

"Come on. Let's get them back and we can have a few beers to celebrate," James decided.

The knife was used to cut away the strong tape before Emmett and Jasper were brutally manhandled back into their chairs. A number of unnecessary blows landed on their bodies.

Edward had a feeling that now the photos had been taken, then would not be too concerned with the condition they were returned in.

Once Emmett and Jasper were strapped in, Felix ripped off the tape covering their mouths.

"How long have you been planning this?" Emmett suddenly demanded. "Were you monitoring our house?"

James chuckled. It seemed nothing ever made him angry. "How very perceptive," he replied with a hint of sarcasm. "You didn't think that we were simply carjacking you, did you? We're not that petty."

Felix slumped down on one of the sofas. "We've been watching your family for the last three months. At first we were going to go after the girl, your sister, but she is a freaky little thing!"

Edward knew they were talking about Alice's ability to read the future, or so she claimed. It was common for her to zone out or suddenly do something that was a little weird.

"And then an amazing opportunity arouse," Laurent continued, buoyantly. "Two Cullen siblings were out and away from their overprotective father. Of course the Hale was an unwanted extra, but we couldn't pass up such an inviting opportunity!"

Laurent and Felix laughed.

"That's enough talk," Demetri grumbled. "Put the young one back in the bedroom so we can have a few drinks."

James nodded and pulled Edward back on his feet.

All too soon, Edward was chained back to the bed he'd woken up on and watched as James walked out the door, leaving him alone.

Edward wished he could still be out there. When he had his brother in sight it made him fell a bit calmer.

More tears rolled down his cheeks at the memory of his Dad on the phone. He'd never heard him sound so angry and worried before. Their Dad would have to share it with their Mum, knowing that he never kept secrets from her. Edward imagined how heartbroken his Mum would be. Knowing her two biological sons' and one unofficially adopted son were being held captive with a bunch of criminals.

Edward ripped off the duct tape with his chained hands then buried his face in the pillows to cry.


	8. And So True Colours Emerge

Warning: This chapter is the beginning of the slashy, sinister stuff. It is not for the naive and leading into the non-consensual scenes. If you do not like this sort of thing, then please toddle off and find a fic that you do enjoy. I have done my best to give readers an adequate warning. This is how I wrote my fic, and it has the progression and intensity that I wanted.

If you are willing to stick with me, then I Thank You.

Chapter 8

An uncountable amount of hours later, Edward was startled from his solitude by the door opening. It was James.

"Hello Edward. Do you mind if I join you?"

Edward stared at James suspiciously. It was a most stupid question, considering he had no control over who did what, being tied to the bed and all.

James sat down on the side of the bed. "You're such an innocent little thing," James muttered just loud enough for Edward to hear. "I enjoyed doing the surveillance on your family... particularly because I liked watching you."

"Wha- What are you saying?" Edward gasped out.

James smiled. "I'm saying that, as soon we decided to kidnap you, instead of your sister, I was going to have as much fun as I wanted with you."

Edward's brow furrowed. "I don't understand!"

A chuckled escaped James again. "See? Innocent. What a pleasure it will be to take it away from you."

Edward shook his head, still confused. Taking his innocence? What did he mean by that?

James smiled again, but with a hungry edge to it. Instead of explaining anymore he grabbed onto Edward's hips and yanked him down the bed until the chain became taught along with his arms over his head. In the next motion, his white cotton boxers were ripped off his legs.

Eyes wide, Edward was beginning to understand. "No! Please, don't do this to me! No!"

"Mmm, I like that. Beg me some more." James' voice had turned sinister and threatening. His eyes glowed this lust and hunger as he crawled further onto the bed.

Shock brought on sobs for Edward as he begged some more. "Please don't do this. I'm sorry for whatever I did. _Please!_ I'll do whatever it is you want!"

"Oh, you'll do everything I want, don't worry about that," James said as he lent down and bit one of Edward's nipples.

Edward cried out.

"Shh," James mocked. "Do you want your brother and his friend to hear you? Do you want them to know that I am taking your body for my own pleasure?"

Blinking though the tears, Edward shook his head vehemently. He could think of nothing worse than his brother listening to him as he was ra-ra-raped.

"Well if you stay nice and quiet, and do everything I say, I'll make this as quick as possible."

Edward turned his head into his arm, refusing to respond to the evil man.

James shrugged and flipped Edward over onto his stomach. The teen grunted with the movement but did not much more.

"What a sweet little ass. I bet it is hot and tight."

James repositioned Edward's knees so they were bent towards his body and making his sphincter much easily accessed. It was when James was becoming complacent with the lack of fight in the boy that Edward lashed out with his foot and kicked his molester in the chest. James fell off the bed with a grunt.

"You'll pay for that, you little shit," James growled with an intense anger. It was the first time Edward had seen him so... and it frightened him.

Climbing back onto the bed, James flipped Edward back over, gripped a fistful of copper locks in one hand and twisted the boy's exposed testicles in the other.

Edward whimpered in pain and squeezed his eyes shut tight.

"You're making this harder on yourself," James said in a calmer voice. "Would you prefer I bring your brother in here so he could witness as I fucked you?"

Edward tried to shake his head no, but was unable to due to the hold in his hair. "No," he whispered instead.

"Or how about I ask Felix to fuck Emmett first and force you to watch? How would you like that? I'm sure Felix wouldn't mind, he'd just be glad to have a fuck."

Edward cried harder. "No, no. Please. I'm sorry," he mumbled, unable to keep the visions of the huge man doing the unthinkable to Emmett at bay.

"Well? Are you going to kick me again?"

"... No."

"Good."


	9. Abhorrent Shame

This chapter is not suitable for this site as it contains graphic content.

There will be mentions of what occurs further ahead in the story. I have done my best to edit the fanfic so only adult scenes have been removed to ensure that readers will not become lost in the plot.

If you would like to find out what happens (and you are 18yrs or older), then I have posted this chapter on adultfanfiction (dot) net under the same username dmdarklord

Chapter 9 and Chapter 12 are the only chapters that will not be uploaded on this site, due to the sexual nature of the content. The rest of the story shall follow uninterrupted, concluding with Chapter 25.

Thank you for reading...


	10. Things Have Changed

Chapter 10

When Edward woke next the first thing he noticed was the aching pain that consumed his body, the crux of the agony centring on his bottom. The second thing he realised was that it was light outside the window – morning. Edward looked jerkily around the room to see if James was still there. He wasn't.

He pulled on his sore arms to make it to the top of the bed. At least he knew it was cleaner there than where he'd previously been lying.

Sometime later the door opened and Edward flinched at the sound, trembling in fear. James was back to do it again!

But it was the dark skinned man, Laurent, who entered.

"Come on," Laurent said, clearly unperturbed about the state Edward was in. "I'm giving you half an hour in the bathroom, then you have to eat."

Laurent pulled out a key and removed the padlock from between Edward's cuffs. He wrenched at the shaken teen to get him on his feet.

Edward realised that he was still naked and he dropped his bound hands to cover himself.

He didn't want to talk, or bring more attention to himself, but Edward had to know... he had to know how close his rapist was.

"W-Where is J-James?" it made Edward's stomach churn to say the name, but he was desperate to know how close another potential attack could be.

Laurent eyes Edward, contemplating whether to inform the teen. "He and Demetri had some errands to run. He'll be gone for the day. But just because their away, doesn't mean you can try anything." Laurent gestured to the gun that was tucked into the waistband of his pants.

Edward mutely nodded. At least James was far away for the time being.

Laurent led Edward out of the room and to a nearby bathroom.

Looking over his shoulder Edward watched as the door was shut with Laurent still inside. It unnerved him, especially with such horrible memories still fresh in his mind.

"Please. I don't want you in here," Edward implored.

"Sorry kid," Laurent shook his head. "I'm not taking any risks. Either get cleaned up with me here, or we can forget about the whole thing." As he talked he removed the handcuffs restraining Edward.

No. Edward needed to try and wash away as much of the residue as he could. His shoulders slumped as he accepted his new situation and gingerly went to sit on the toilet. Laurent was decent enough to sit on a chair with his back to Edward and the majority of the bathroom.

It was hard for the green-eyed boy, having to watch as the water at the base of the shower stall ran red with the dried blood as it was washed away. He bravely inspected the damage with his fingers and flinched. He hoped he didn't get an infection.

The water helped his aching muscles and he enjoyed the feeling of it running over his skin. He still felt dirty, and as much as he washed the feeling stayed.

Too soon Laurent made a noise of impatience and Edward regretfully turned off the spray of water. He dried himself thoroughly, marginally pleased to see that his wounds had not reopened while showering.

"Is there anything I can wear?" Edward whispered, longing to cover himself up.

Laurent tossed his white boxers at him.

Edward slipped them on. Laurent still had a hold of the steel cuffs, so he obediently held out his hands before him so they could be reattached.

"Come on. The food will be cold now."

Laurent led Edward back out into the lounge room area. The teen looked for his brother in the dining room, but Emmett was not there. But before he could become too overwhelmed with anxiety he spotted Emmett and Jasper in the corner of the lounge room, free of the chairs but handcuffed just like him. Between them were some paper bags from a fast food restaurant.

"Go sit with your brother," Laurent commanded, but there was no force to his voice.

Edward stumbled over to where Emmett was sitting. His older brother had been watching him intently, a look of pain marring his face. Edward didn't even care that Felix was sitting on one of the sofas watching them.

"Edward?" Emmett whispered, concerned.

"Emmett," Edward broke into a sobbing heap on his brother's lap. Emmett's jaw flexed it the sight of his distressed sibling and he did his best to wrap his cuffed arms around him.

Crying quietly, Edward held onto his brother's chest. He didn't know if Emmett knew what had happened to him last night.

While Edward cried, Jasper scooted closer to the two, hovering protectively as a way of comfort.

"Shh, it's okay, Eddie. Shh. Everything will be alright. We're together and Dad will do everything in his power to get us out of here."

Edward shook his head. That wasn't what was upsetting him so much.

Emmett squeezed his arms tighter around Edward and took a deep breath. "Shh," he continued to console his youngest sibling. "I know, okay? It will be alright. I won't let him touch you again."

The shudder could not be suppressed by Edward. He calmed enough to whisper out a few words.

"But how...?"

Emmett looked down at Edward with a form of understanding. "We... could hear it all."

Edward nodded. He felt sick.

It took a little longer, but Edward managed to control himself and he sat up. Emmett and Jasper stayed very close to him. With his bigger brother, and brother's best friend by his side, he felt safer, protected. Everything would be alright... for now.

"Come on, Edward. You have to eat something, okay?"

Nodding mutely, Edward accepted the cold burger. He picked at it and stomached as much as he could, keeping it down with a bottle of water.

When they were done eating, Edward expected Laurent and Felix to separate them back into their rooms, but both men were busy with their own things; Laurent on the computer and Felix watching some sort of sport on a portable TV. It seemed they were being given some time together.

Edward tucked his knees up to his chest and leant against Emmett then he bravely wiggled his toes until they came into contact with Jasper's leg. He was very cold and nonverbally reached out for some warmth. Old feelings of rejection were there as Edward waited to be pushed away. But, instead, Jasper slid closer to him, tightening the gap so the two bigger boys' could share their body heat with him.

Feeling content for the moment, Edward shut his eyes and dozed.

As he let his mind wander on the precipice of sleep he imagined being back at home. He would have hidden his Christmas presents in his room until the night before when he'd put them under the tree. He thought about how his Dad would come and muck around with him, trying to find out what he'd be getting. Edward would never tell and they'd laugh. Then, if his Dad wasn't too busy with work, the two of them would play a few games of Wii tenpin bowling – Carlisle's favourite.

Later on, his mum would call him to the kitchen, asking for his help with the dinner. As much as Edward pretended to grouch about such a task, he secretly enjoyed the alone time with his Mum. She was a brilliant cook, and it was one of her passions, along with remodelling houses and other forms of architecture. Esme was very sure when it came to cooking, knowing exactly when to do what and create a perfect dinner. Edward was sometimes amazed at her ability.

Then his family would sit down for dinner.

A faint smile came to Edward's lips.

Until the door banged and his green eyes snapped open.

James and Demetri were back.


	11. Beaten Down

Chapter 11

James' eyes fell on the three immediately. "Aww. Look at them all huddled up together," he chuckled. "Did you have a good time?"

Emmett tensed and glowered at the mocking man, but did nothing else. He did not want to provoke any of them if it meant Edward could stay with him and Jasper for a little bit longer. Jasper also became defensive on the other side of Edward.

James walked over to the trio and hovered over them, staring intently at Edward. He noticed the teen's blood shot eyes.

"Been crying all day?" James laughed.

Edward dropped his head; ashamed that his weakness was so obvious.

"Come on; time to put the baby back to bed."

Now Edward tensed. James taking him back to the room. That room! Alone! His bound hands gripped Emmett's arm.

"No. Leave him alone or I will break your head so hard your brain will drip out your nose," Emmett threatened.

James let out a bark of laughter. "I'd like to see you try."

Emmett, accepting the challenge, stood up. He didn't care that he was restricted by a pair of handcuffs, so long as he got his chance against the pig who raped his little brother.

Edward tried to pull him back down and out of the tense situation.

Jasper stood up too, backing Emmett up.

Emmett clasped his hands together and swung at James' head. James effectively bowed out of the way. With a growl, Emmett stepped forward and did it again. He missed. The hatred filled attack was clumsy and unbalanced, so as soon as James saw an opening, he swung a right hook and knocked Emmett to the ground.

Jasper rushed toward his friend but didn't notice Felix coat-hanger him with his rock solid left arm. Jasper also fell to the floor.

Eager in his own fight, James began to pound into Emmett's kidneys and bladder with his foot; kicking with hideous pressure and force. James was so brutal with the assault that Emmett was not even able to curl up and protect his internal organs.

Edward sat there in shock, knowing there was nothing he could do.

"There," James said breathlessly, finally giving up. "That should have you pissing blood for the next week."

Emmett groaned but didn't move.

James smiled down at the elder Cullen and saw that his right arm was slumped on the floor. He stomped on it with as much power as he'd applied to the kicks.

There was a loud snap sound and Emmett screamed.

"No! Stop! STOP!" Edward finally broke out of his trance and stumbled towards James to stop him from injuring Emmett anymore.

James looked up at Edward. "Yes, your right," he agreed. "Why should I be beating him when I could be having much more fun with you?"

The violent man smiled and gripped Edward's copper-coloured hair in his hand. "Let's go."

"No..." Emmett protested weakly from the ground, unable to do anything more.

Edward had one last glance at his beaten brother before turning into the hall and losing sight of him.

"That was fun," James said in high spirits as they entered the bedroom. "I really enjoyed beating the shit out of your brother... maybe I should go and do it again."

James headed back for the door, but Edward couldn't let his brother suffer anymore. He didn't know if it was a ruse, or some new sick, twisted game, but Emmett had protected Edward. Now it was his turn to do the same.

"Please don't," Edward whispered.

"Hmm?" James turned back to his captive. "What? And you're going to persuade me from going back out there?"

Edward was nervous and terrified. He kept his thoughts on the beaten form of Emmett. "Um... yes..."

"How?"

Edward didn't have any idea what to do from there. It was an impossibility for him to initiate something that James would want to do. The pain and humiliation was still so fresh in his mind. He was second guessing himself. Would he be able to suffer through that again for the sake of Emmett?

James was not impressed by Edward's hesitation so he answered for him. "How about you get on your knees and suck me off?"

Green eyes flew open and Edward began to unconsciously back away from James.

With an unsuppressed smile, James blew out a dramatic sigh. "Oh well. I'll go and play with Emmett after all."

Edward stood frozen for a moment as James walked back to the door. His resolve fell into place in he stepped forward to catch James' exiting figure.

"I'll do it."

James' face beamed with the fact that he'd won the game. Back over to the bed, James undid his pants and withdrew his leaking erection.

Taking a minute, Edward composed himself. He would make himself run on autopilot, shut out the rest of the torturous world around him. He'd stay safe, hidden within his own mind where his family was together at home, and he was spending some quality time with his Dad.


	12. Abhorrent Game

This is the second and last Chapter that I will be unable to submit to this site. I would like to apologise to any and all readers for this inconvenience.

The adult version of the story has been posted on adultfanfiction (dot) net, but make sure you are 18 years or over if you go ahead and read. The suitable warnings are applied if you find it.

I am under the same username of dmdarklord

To make amends for this situation, Chapter 13 has been posted so that I have provided readers with more of the story.

The rest of this fic will continue without any more deleted chapters finishing at 25.

Thanks for reading....


	13. We Have A Problem

Chapter 13

The door swung opened and thudded against the wall with a bang, the noise waking the two occupants on the bed.

James sat up groggily, trying to determine what was happening. Edward's woeful eyes shifted to the door, but otherwise he remained motionless.

After another brutal encounter, James had slumped down beside the broken teen, pulled him close to his body and fallen asleep with a restraining hand around Edward's waist. It had taken Edward much longer to doze off with the heat of the other male body behind him, but he was so weary that blackness consumed him eventually.

"We have a problem."

Demetri stood in the doorway, eyes focused on his co-worker.

"What kind of problem?" James asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "It's not in the van?"

"No it's not that," Demetri snapped. "Laurent has just been out to collect the fake ID's. One of them has been stuffed up."

James had completely been woken up by the news. "WHAT? But the drop is only tomorrow! How the hell are we going to get that fixed up by then?"

Demetri grunted. "You and me are going to have to fix this, right now."

Grumbling, James climbed off the bed and pulled up his pants. "Fine. Fucking hell, you can't buy good help anymore!"

As he continued to make himself look a bit presentable, James' head snapped up as he remembered something.

"What about the... problem in the van?" James' eyes flicked to Edward as he spoke.

"Don't worry about that now, Laurent can handle it. We need these ID's sorted or we will never have the chance at spending the money."

James nodded and hastily slipped the padlock through Edward's cuffs and chain before leaving the bedroom, shutting the door in his wake.

Edward rolled over to look at the window and listen as the sound of boots stomped though the cabin, fading away. Eventually he decided to take an assessment on how his body felt. His muscles ached and there were bruises on his hips and torso. From where he lay his ass didn't feel too damaged, but he couldn't be sure.

As he shifted again to find any other sore spots, Edward noticed something different. The padlock holding him to the bed had not been locked properly. It had been closed, but not enough pressure exerted to click the locking mechanism home.

With tentative fingers, Edward fiddled with the metal object until it came lose. He was free from the bed!

It was strangely surreal to him, the prospect of freedom. He had been through so much. Could it be that easy to escape? Edward didn't know the answer to that question, but he had to try.

Slipping off the bed Edward found his white boxers and pulled them on.

Creeping up to the door, Edward listened to see if he could tell if there was anyone out there. When all he heard was silence, he carefully opened it and stepped into the hall way.

Slowly and heedfully, Edward crept down the hallway of the cabin. The pain in his ass became more pronounced standing up, causing him to limp. He poked his head into the lounge room to surmise who was in there and where. Luck was with him and the only kidnapper in sight was Felix, sprawled across the lounge, deep asleep, with his portable TV resting on his broad chest.

Past the snoring man, Edward viewed Emmett and Jasper slumped in the same chairs, most likely asleep too.

He knew he had no chance at incapacitating Felix, so he continued with his strategy of keeping as quiet as possible as he limped his way over to Emmett and Jasper.

At his brother's chair, Edward brought his hands to the buckle of the leather cuff and began to undo it. His finders trembled, but he managed to unhook the strap. The movement woke Emmett up.

"Hey! Wha-" but Emmett cut his own words off when he knew who it was untying him. Emmett arched his neck around his younger brother to see that there was no one else with him.

"Edward? You got out?" Emmett whispered.

Edward nodded.

When the cuff of his left arm opened, Emmett attacked the one on his right alone. Edward bent down to unbuckle the left leg.

Satisfied that Emmett would be able to do the remainder on his own, Edward shuffled over to Jasper to free him as well. The blonde boy was now awake, having been roused by the sound of Emmett's voice.

"So what's the plan?" Jasper said, standing up and rubbing his chafed wrists. "Where are the other goons?"

"Two of them left about half an hour ago," came Emmett's whispered reply, "But I don't know where to. The big bloke, Felix is asleep and that Laurent guy, I don't know."

"They are getting their fake ID's fixed," Edward whispered. His voice was scratch and hoarse with a pained edge to it.

"Who?" Jasper whispered back.

"Demetri and J-James," Edward replied, stumbling over James' name again.

"So what do we do?" Jasper asked again.

"We get the fuck outta here!" Emmett said passionately. "I think there might be a back door through the kitchen."


	14. The Escape

Chapter 14

Emmett reached out and took one of Edward's smaller hands in his. Not only did he do this to pull his younger brother along with him, but he wanted to somehow express that he did not blame Edward for the events that'd happened the previous night. He looked down to see the handcuffs were still encircling Edward's wrists, creating rings of blue and purple.

"We'll find a way to get them off later, okay?" Emmett whispered in Edward's ear.

The youngest Cullen nodded.

On tiptoes, the three boys' made it through the kitchen and out the back door of the cabin, ensuring they did not make any unnecessary sounds. Finally outside for the first time in days, they discovered that the cabin was surrounded by nothing but forest.

"Which way?" Emmett asked the others.

"Well, there has to be a drive way that will lead us to a road where we can find help," Jasper reasoned.

"Good thinking."

They walked around the cabin to the front being careful where they stepped with their bare feet. Out the front of the wooden dwelling, the boys' noticed that the black van that had brought Emmett and Jasper to the cabin was stationary, while the jeep was nowhere in sight. There was another vehicle in the form of a Nissan Patrol. The second thing they noticed was that Laurent was right next to the van, shutting the door!

"What the...?" Laurent exclaimed, disbelieving that he was looking at the three escaping boys'.

Emmett acted quickly. He dropped Edward's hand, ran up to the dark skinned man and pounced. He knocked Laurent to the ground and found a loose stone with his left semi-uninjured arm which he used to smash against the kidnappers head. Laurent slumped down.

"Quickly, come on!" Jasper urged. This time he took up Edward's smaller hand and began to pull him towards the forest; the opposite direction to where Laurent lay. Emmett hurriedly caught up to them.

Seconds later they heard a groan as Laurent got up to observe them as they fled.

It was hard for Edward to run though the forest. Not only did the stones and sticks dig into his bare feet, but the pain in his behind was causing him to cringe and limp harder with the strain he was putting on his muscles. He was also very cold.

"Come on, Eddie," Emmett encouraged as he saw his brother weakening, "We have to move so we can get home to Mum and Dad."

The thought of his Dad and Mum made Edward determined. If he kept running they would be found and taken home. Oh, how he wanted to go home... to be safe. Edward pushed on.

The three of them ran hard for a good solid hour, but eventually their weakened, weary body's slowed. With the combination of their injuries and lack of sustenance, they were unable to press on.

"We need to rest," Jasper told Emmett.

Emmett's jaw was clenched and he fought to deny the rest his body was craving. If they stopped it heightened the chance of the kidnappers finding them.

"Emmett. You're brother is about to collapse. Let him rest," Jasper implored.

Concerned eyes flicked to the smaller member of the group. Edward looked the worst of them all. His skin was clammy and pale contrasting against the speckling of bruises, his face was ashen and he swaying so much that it looked like he was going to fall over at any second. Emmett grudgingly complied.

Both he and Jasper helped Edward over to the base of a large tree and sat him down on the moist leaf debris. They sat down as well, close to the shivering boy doing their best to keep him warm.

They sat in silence for a while as the sounds of the surrounding nature tittered around them.

"I don't feel well, Em," Edward whispered, bound arms clutching as his stomach.

Emmett looked down, concerned.

"I think he needs a doctor," Jasper said.

"I think you're right," Emmett replied. "We better keep moving then. Who knows how far we are going to have to walk. It'll be near impossible when night comes."

Jasper nodded in agreement.

Edward was lifted to his feet by both Emmett and Jasper. The two older boys' kept a firm yet comforting hold on him as they proceeded with their escape. Their pace had marginally slowed, more practical for the weakening Cullen.

They stumbled through the trees for hours. It began to darken. Emmett and Jasper shared a worried look over Edward's head, but they pressed on doing their best to put a much distance between them and the kidnappers as possible.

As twilight encroached, the boys' froze as they heard the sound of a stick snapping from close behind them.

"What was that?" whispered Jasper urgently, looking back to where'd they just come from.

"Do you think..." Emmett muttered, leaving his sentence unfinished.

Edward tensed fearfully between them.

There was another noise to their right; a crunch of leaves.

"Shit. Hurry!" Emmett said in a panicked voice. All three of them began to run again.

They veered slightly to the left as they fled away from the noises. Their pace was slowed as they continuously tripped over long sticks which were hard to see in the waning light.

A few more meters and they skittered to a halt. There, before them was a furious looking James.

Emmett blindly reached out for his brother and spun them around, heading in the opposite direction. They came face to face with the barrel of a gun, held in the outstretched hand of Felix.

"Don't move," he growled.

Another crunch of leaf litter and from out of another direction stepped Laurent, also with a gun in hand, torch in the other.

Edward let out a strangled, choked sob at the realisation of the failure of their escape attempt.

The three kidnappers glared at their victims.

"You're good, James. I've give you that," Laurent praised.

James had not taken his gaze off Edward. He tilted his head as if trying to size up the teen's intentions.

"I have been tracking through all types of terrain for years. There is no tracker better than me," boasted James. His unblinking gaze did not shift from Edward as he spoke to Laurent.

"It's getting dark. We should get them back to the lodge," Felix said.

Emmett and Jasper were pushed back the way they'd come. "Let's go boys'," Laurent ordered. His gun came closer to Emmett's head before the thwacked it across the elder Cullen's skull. "That's for the rock."

The force of the blow made Emmett stumble but he remained upright and walked away in the directed direction.

As for James, his gripped onto Edward's copper hair with a jarring force and wrenched the boy's head up to bring their faces together. "You will not do something like that again, or I will torture you so viciously that you will think that the last couple of days have been a dream vacation."

Edward whimpered pathetically at the threat and the pain of his head.

"Do you understand?"

Flinching, Edward nodded. "Yes..." he whispered.

James seemed satisfied for the time being. He let go of his hold on Edward's hair, but lowered his hand until it gripped the boy's neck, instead.

"Move," James ordered.


	15. Hellish Torture

Chapter 15

Edward made the journey back to the cabin in a daze. As he had run away with his brother and Jasper, the thought of his home, his family felt like was getting closer and closer. It had given him hope; it had given him strength to push forward. And now it had been all snatched away.

He knew that is wasn't much longer until his Dad would have to pay the money, but for some unexplainable reason, he felt like that wouldn't be the end of it. It felt like his torment would be drawn out much longer than the foreseeable future.

Shuddering, Edward pushed away the thought. He knew he was being silly, hurting himself even more. It was merely the hopelessness of the situation they were in that made him feel like there would never be an end. If all went well, his Dad would organise the money for the next day and it would finally be over.

All too soon, the group broke through the trees and were confronted with the wooden cabin. The kidnappers hurried their captives inside.

"Make them kneel and cuff 'em," James snapped as he entered the door last and slammed the door behind himself. Felix and Laurent did as asked.

"What are you going to do?" Emmett demanded then moaned as his broken right arm was yanked behind his back and chained. The gunshot wound to his upper left arm smarted as well.

James literally threw Edward to the hard floor and angrily stomped over to Emmett. "You shut the fuck up or you will make this _SO_ much worse than it can be."

Emmett remained firm. "Yeah? Like how you make my baby bro suck me off then rape him anyway?"

No one saw Edward flinch at the dissonant words.

James didn't say anything as thoughts flitted through his head. "Don't anyone go anywhere." He stalked upstairs and returned with something silver and familiar. His knife.

Glaring at Emmett, James honed in on Edward's prone form on the floor. He used his booted foot to flip Edward onto his stomach, pinning his locked hands beneath him. James kneeled down over the youngest Cullen.

"This," James began softly, looking down and speaking to Edward, "is what I am going to use to punish you for causing all this trouble. And if your brother pisses me off again, I might just slip and cut too deep."

Edward couldn't hold back the tears. "No, no, no, no, no," he mumbled in distress.

James laid the flat of the blade against the pale plane of Edward's back. He looked back up at Emmett to see if the older boy would snap.

The knife was sluggishly turned onto its sharp edge and pushed down on the bare flesh. I river of crimson blood spilt down the slight curvature of his waist, onto the floor. Edward hissed and cried out in pain.

"Ngh-" Emmett made a strangled sound of protest.

James drew the knife diagonally up Edward's back, slicing deeply through tissue and muscle.

"Shall I cut him again?" James asked Emmett. "We can gamble on the amount of cuts and time it would take for our little Cullen to bleed out!"

"No! No! I'm sorry, okay?" Emmett backpedalled. It was not in his nature to give in, but he'd never had the life of his brother threatened against him.

For a time, Emmett wanted to shout about the kidnappers not daring to kill one of their hostages, lest they miss out of their money. But Emmett had enough instinct to realise if he got into another argument, the death of his brother may just become a reality.

"Get them back onto their chairs," Demetri told Felix and Laurent. The fourth man had been watching as the scene unfolded from the kitchen door. "James, wrap him up before he does bleed out. We know you wouldn't want that to happen."

James nodded as if coming out of a trance. He focused on the blood welling out of the incision then stood, pulling Edward up with him. He dragged the teen to the bathroom.

"Pant's off. In the shower," James muttered and turned on the spray of water.

Edward was feeling rather woozy, whether from blood-loss, shock or a combination of both he didn't know. He struggled against the dizziness to do as he was told. Edward forced himself to remain ignorant as he exposed his genitals to his rapist.

For the second time in his captivity the water in the shower stall ran red; this time thicker than before. The beating force of the water droplets stung horrendously.

"Out!" James demanded. It had barely been a minute that Edward had stood under the spray.

Edward followed the instructions again, turning his back to James. He swayed on the spot.

"Ahhh!" Edward cried out suddenly as a dry towel scraped cross his wound.

"Keep still, little Cullen," James murmured.

Effectively dry, James picked up the first bandage and set about his task. Almost all of Edward's torso had to be covered.

"What if I need stitches?" Edward asked softly.

"Don't worry about it," James replied. "It is a superficial wound and it should scab over in a day or two."

Edward nodded in acceptance.

"Go get back on the bed with you. Just because I hurt you does not get you out of me fucking you."

With impatient force, Edward was pulled back into the bedroom. It seemed his hellish torture was not yet finished for the night.


	16. Another Phone Call

Chapter 16

Edward was awoken the next morning to someone tugging on his aching arms.

"Get up. You've been out of it all day."

Edward felt weak and he knew he couldn't fight as James drew him from the bed and led him out to where Emmett and Jasper were kneeling on the floor. Had he really been unconscious for a whole day?

"What's wrong with him?" Emmett questioned.

For a tense moment, some of the room's occupants thought James was going to snap at Emmett again. It didn't happen.

James levelled his dark gaze on Emmett. "He is still being punished for the little escapee stunt he pulled yesterday. I've denied him food and water; and if you combine that with the minor blood loss, you'd look the same too. I also suspect his body had developed an infection. I wonder if his immune system is strong enough to fight it off."

Emmett groaned. "You're killing him! Please, give him to me. I'll take care of him. He needs help!"

"No," James replied simply.

James brought Edward down onto his knees not too far from Emmett and Jasper. He was unable to support his own weight and he keeled over.

"Edward? Edward," Emmett said, concern flooding his voice. "You'll be okay. Just think about Mum and Dad and Alice. Alright? You can be strong, baby bro. Show me, okay?"

There was a slight shift on movement from the youngest boy; it was the best he could do. "Mmm," was the only response he could give.

"It's time to make the call," Demetri commanded as he entered the room. Laurent leaned over his keyboard and began to type.

It was similar to the first night of their captivity. They were all gathered in the lounge organising the call with the Cullen patriarch.

"If you boy's make a sound, the doctor on the other line with have to listen as James hurts the youngest again," Felix explained. "If you do as you're told, you may get a chance to chat to him."

Emmett nodded. Jasper remained as silent as before.

The dialling of a phone through the loudspeaker filled the room.

"_Hello?"_ came Carlisle's breathless voice.

"Dr. Cullen," Demetri's modified voice answered back. "I assume you have arranged the money?"

"_Yes! Yes! It's done. Please tell me, are my boys' and Jasper okay?"_

There was a short silence as Demetri contemplated his response. "If you are asking if they are alive, the yes," he hedged.

"_My-my boys'? Are they hurt? What's wrong with them? I need to speak to them!"_ Carlisle sounded emotional and desperate.

Demetri looked over at Felix. The latter man nodded his head and took Emmett over to the microphone next to the computer. Laurent quickly typed away to disengage the voice modifier.

"Dad? DAD!" Emmett said loudly.

"_Emmett? Are you alright? Where is Edward and Jasper?"_

"Oh my god, Dad, you have to hurry! Jasper's fine but Edward is in really bad shape. I think they might be killing him!"

There was a choking sound on the other end of the line.

"_It's alright, son,"_ Carlisle said bravely. _"Everything will be fine."_

Emmett was not given a chance to respond to that for Felix grabbed his scruff and manoeuvred him back to where Jasper still was.

"_Emmett?"_

"Has gone for now," Demetri spoke again just as Laurent reactivated the computerised voice distortion. "It is time for you to listen well, Dr. Cullen. Are you ready?"

"_Yes."_

Demetri quirked a grin. "The exchange will be made tonight. Fifteen miles east of the outskirts of Seattle is an industrial estate. Find Ayrshire Crescent. It is a dead end road. We will meet there at 11 o'clock tonight. Come Alone!"

"_Okay! Please can I talk to Edward first? Please?"_

Demetri looked down at the motionless boy. "No. I'm afraid he is not up to talking at the moment."

"_If he dies..."_

"Goodbye, Dr. Cullen."

The phone went dead.

"We're gonna be rich, boys!" Laurent boasted with cheer.

"Hell yeah," Felix punched the air.

Demetri looked at James. "Go and fix the boy up, James. The other Cullen is probably right. He does look half dead."

"Yeah, whatever."

James had to physically lift Edward up and carried him like a small child to the kitchen. Emmett and Jasper watched the process intently.

Edward was balanced atop a chair and James slapped his cheek lightly to rouse him. "Wake up, little Cullen. You need to have something to eat and drink."

Green eyes wearily opened. "No. I don't think I can," Edward mumbled.

"Yes, you will. Now stay there while a get a bottle of water."


	17. Time To Get Organised

Chapter 17

James and Edward spent the next half an hour in the kitchen as the teen slowly ate and drank. It did a world of good to the weakening boy and he was able to stay awake and not sway on the spot.

"Time to get organised," Demetri called from the lounge room. "We leave in an hour."

Edward was led back out to the lounge room again.

"Here. Stay with your brother and his friend for a little while. I need to collect my stuff," James said almost kindly.

Edward gratefully trotted the rest of his way over to the two other boys' and sat down in between them.

"How are you feeling?" Emmett asked as soon as James left.

"A bit better," Edward replied. "I still feel a little sick in the stomach, though."

"What about your back?" Jasper asked this time.

Edward thought about it for a second. "It hurts, but only when I move."

Emmett pulled Edward closer to him. "Not long now. In a couple of hours we're gonna see Mum and Dad."

"Yeah," Edward felt his heart beat faster and the encouraging thought.

The boys spent most of the rest of their time observing as the four men carried everything out of the front door. The hour was almost up when James came back for Edward.

"Up. Clothes are in the bedroom, so let's go."

Edward obeyed. As he walked off with James holding his arm, he turned around to look at Emmett and Jasper. For an unexplainable reason he felt a sense of finality. He put it down to the knowledge that he was finally leaving this hellish torture chamber.

In the bedroom, James brought out a set of clothes Edward had never seen before. But he didn't care. He could finally cover himself up and be a little bit warmer!

James unlocked his handcuffs so he could get into the shirt. Edward made sure to be careful of the cut on his back.

When the cuffs were reattached, he was made to have his hands behind his back.

"Okay. Let's go."

Edward walked back into the lounge room to see that Emmett and Jasper were dressed in the same clothes they'd worn the day they went shopping. He also saw that other two older boys' had their hands bound behind their backs too and a black cotton bag over each of their heads.

"Where's the tape?" James asked Felix. The roll of thick, silver duct tape was hurled in his direction.

James ripped away some of the adhesive strip and stuck it over Edward's mouth, effectively gagging him.

He was then escorted out of the cabin's front door.

Through the dark, Edward could see Emmett and Jasper being led over to the black van and assisted inside. As for him, he was steered in the opposite direction over to what looked like a silver Mitsubishi Lancer.

James opened the trunk. "This time you're riding in there," James said. "We'll meet your brother and his friend at the exchange site."

Edward was given no chance to make a wordless protest as he was hoisted into the cramped space. The door slammed closed and he was left in pitch blackness.


	18. The Exchange

Chapter 18

There was hardly any light in the silent, secluded industrial estate. Only one dim streetlamp illuminated the scene.

Well before eleven o'clock the kidnappers arrived on Ayrshire Crescent, the prearranged exchange sight, and unload three boys from the vehicles.

With hoods over all of their heads, the three boys' were forced to kneel on the hard, chilly asphalt of the road as they waited for the second party to arrive. Emmett was in the middle of the other two, shoulders brushing each other to know they were still together. He wished his Dad would hurry up and make the nightmare go away.

Demetri, Felix and Laurent took up their positions around the boys', guns loaded and ready.

Time crept by, no one spoke, not even the kidnappers.

Then, off in the distance, the sound of another car could be heard approaching. Emmett tensed in anticipation and strained with his ears to ensure he could listen to as much as possible around him.

The car travelled quickly, engine getting louder, until it stopped a short distance away from the other two vehicles and people surrounding them.

Emmett could see a dull sheen of headlights penetrating though the black cloth obscuring his face.

"BOYS!" the sound of Carlisle's panicked voice echoed through the day as he got out of the car.

"Stay where you are," another voice demanded. Emmett knew it was Demetri. "Do you have the money?"

"Yes," Carlisle replied. "It's in the boot."

"Get it out."

Carlisle followed the directions as quickly as he could. He pulled out two very heavy, black duffle bags and set them on the ground in front of the car.

From a distance guns were held on Carlisle and the boys' as one of the assailants moved forward to inspect the bags.

"It looks good," the inspector called. Emmett recognised it as Felix.

Felix picked up the bags and loaded them into the Nissan Patrol.

Demetri spoke up again. "I see that you have followed all of our directions according to our specifications."

"Of course," Carlisle agreed. "Now can I please have my boys' back?" Anxiousness filled the Cullen patriarch's voice. He was worried about the guns still being held on the kneeling three.

"In a few moments," Demetri replied.

"But-" Carlisle began.

"First you need to follow what we say or these boys' will be dead before you can get to them."

Carlisle nodded.

"One of our accomplices is on one of the surrounding rooftops with a QBU-88 sniper rifle with night vision rifle scope. He will keep the weapon trained on the boys'. If you approach them _BEFORE_ we have driven out of sight then they will be killed. Once you can no longer see us the sniper will depart and you will be free to go to the boys'. Have I made myself clear?" Demetri's tone was clear and commanding.

Carlisle nodded again. "Yes. I understand."

With that, Demetri, Felix and Laurent climbed into the vehicles and took off at a screeching pace, leaving three boys' kneeling on the road, a father and his car.

Carlisle was very aware of the threat and danger that was out there, pointed towards his sons'. He made sure the cars had turned the corner and could no longer be heard before his ran over to them in haste.

"Boys! Emmett! Edward! Jasper!"

Reaching them, Carlisle threw off the three black hoods to see three faces, mouths covered with silver tape. As he began to remove the gags, he noticed something horrible.

Jasper was to the right of Emmett, but the boy to the left was a stranger, unknown.

"Who are you?" Emmett snapped as he stood up from the painfully hard ground.

"NO! Where is Edward?" Carlisle cried.

The unknown boy was dressed in the clothes Edward had worn on their day at the shopping centre. He was almost the exact same height and build as the youngest Cullen. The tape ripped off so they could get some answers.

"I don't know what's going on," the boy said with tears in his eyes. "I was taken a few days ago by two men and kept in a van until just now!"

"But where is Edward?" Carlisle asked again.

"I don't know," Emmett said despondently. "I thought that was Edward when we were forced in the van together. We've been blindfolded since leaving the cabin they kept us in."

"No. Something is wrong," Carlisle looked like he was about to hyperventilate. "I was supposed to give them the 6 million dollars and they were to let you, Jasper and Edward go!"

No one could understand what had gone wrong. What had they missed?

"We need to go to the police," Jasper spoke up.

A tear slipped down Carlisle's cheek, terrified at the thought of where his youngest son could be. "Yes. And we need to hurry. Quickly get into the car."

Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and the unknown boy climbed into the car and drove off to find the nearest Police Station.


	19. I Never Intended On Giving You Back

Chapter 19

Edward knew there was something wrong. Although he was unable to distinguish time in the pitch black boot of the car, he knew that it had been a _very_ long time; he suspected it was daylight in the outside would. But how could that be? He had heard with his own ears that the exchange between captives and money was going to come at 11:00 at night.

He did admit to himself that at the time of the phone call he had been extremely weak, near unconsciousness. But when his Dad's voice could be heard through the room, Edward had used all of his strength to listen intently to the conversation.

Now he was becoming confused and terrified at the possibility of what was now happening to him. The same feeling when being separated from Emmett and Jasper like before came rushing back. If he couldn't be with his Dad and Mum, then he wanted to at least be with his brother and his brother's mate.

Though, as much as Edward fretted about what was happening to him, there was nothing else he could possibly do. His life was in the hands of James.

Edward chose to block his thoughts and lower his fear and heart rate by focussing on the motions of the car. He tried to guess how fast they were travelling and concentrated whenever they turned and in what direction. He was still occupying himself with his task when the car slowed suddenly and stopped altogether. The engine shut off. A door opened. A key scrapped into, what Edward guessed was the outside lock of the boot. Then all he could see was blinding light.

"Hello, little Cullen," James voice said softly.

When Edward was able to fight his eyes open, he saw that now familiar smile on the man's face.

"Mmmgnh," Edward tried to talk past the gag. He wanted to know what was happening.

"You have a question?" James said in a mockingly sweet voice.

Edward nodded.

"You want to know what's going on, don't you?" James said in the same tone.

Edward mumbled an affirmative.

James smile again and brought his hand to Edward's face to brush his cheek. "I'm afraid to say that I never intended on giving you back."

Shock widened those glistening green eyes as the words registered. They were spoken with such offhanded disregard that Edward had to repeat the sentence in his head to confirm he'd heard correctly.

"I decided it back when we were spying on you and your family. Your innocence, your beauty and your charm drew me in. I was surprised that, apart from your family, there was no one else in your life. You had no schoolmates, no girlfriend... not even a boyfriend. So as my colleagues organised the ransom, I developed a plan of my own."

Sometime during the little speech Edward had begun to cry. He couldn't believe it; his mind would not process. This man, this rapist, had intended to keep him all along, never to return home. He'd never see his parents again!

His body shook with sobs that could not escape his mouth. Was this really it? Would he spend the rest of his life captive to a mentally unstable man that had some sick fascination with him?

James caressed his face again and Edward flinched.

"Don't be like that," James cooed. "It's just going to be you and me from now on, so you'd better get used to it."

The comment worked only to make Edward more distressed.

"Shh. You need to calm yourself. Do you want me to get angry?"

Edward shook his head hurriedly. Whenever James became angry Edward always ended up hurt or humiliated.

James smiled again as his words had an effect on the teen.

"We've had to stop because we are coming up to the border. It's going to be risky, but I think I've come up with an effective way to control you," James explained to Edward as he pulled the boy into an upright position in the trunk.

"It'll be dangerous, I admit, but I've got our fake passports and when we get into Canada it'll be much safer for the both of us."

Canada? Edward's breathing became short, sharp pants. Hope of ever being found was disappearing further and further out of reach.

"Now I'm going to take the tape off your mouth. If you scream or shout I will throttle you until I break your jaw. Nod if you understand."

Edward lowered his eyes and made the agreeing motion with his head.

Deft fingers swiped away the adhesive strip. Edward winced at the residue pain.

"Okay. Out you get. You're coming to sit up front with me."

James assisted the bound boy out of the very back of the car. It was the first time that Edward saw where they actually were. They had stopped on an abandoned dirt road surrounded by shrubbery and huge fir trees. As he was led around the side of the silver car, James took up the cuffs behind his back and unlocking them. He kept a firm grip in Edward's arm to ensure he didn't escape.

Edward was pushed into the front passenger seat and James crouched down so he was at eye level.

"Please don't do this. I want to go home. My Dad and Mum..." the youngest Cullen trailed off, tears continuing to streak down his cheeks.

"Don't be silly. You're never going to see them again," James replied in a flat voice.

A hitching breath escaped Edward.

James tilted his head at the boy's emotional pain. "Open your mouth," he commanded.

Edward was too consumed with his grief to notice what James was saying. The boy turned away from the man before him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Open your mouth," James demanded again. But when Edward continued to ignore him, he gripped the teen's wet cheeks in a clawed hand and forced his jaw open.

Two white pills were popped into the orifice followed by a gush of water from a drink bottle. James covered Edward's mouth with his hand until Edward swallowed.

It didn't take long for the drugs to become effective. The gasping sobs soften and hitched until Edward laid his head on the seat and drifted off.


	20. Unexpected

Chapter 20

Edward was dazed and groggy when he was forced awake before the sleeping pills could run their course.

"... My step-brother... Road trip for... Yeah he always... I've got them here... No, no thank..." was all Edward to coherently understand.

He blearily looked at a tall man dressed in an official looking uniform with a wide brimmed hat on his head. Edward tried to remember how to talk so he could tell him that he'd been kidnapped but his body wouldn't cooperate. The car moved again.

Not much longer after that, before Edward could slip back into complete unconsciousness again, strong fingers forced themselves passed his lips and teeth. Something powdery and bitter dropped onto his tongue and he automatically swallowed it to remove the hideous taste.

Edward didn't even notice as the blackness engulfed him.

***

The routine continued the same for miles and miles. Edward sat up front for the car trip while James inhibited the teen's body with an excessive amount of sedatives.

Even when James pulled into a few rundown, nondescript hotels night after night he didn't allow Edward's body a reprieve from the ingestion of drugs. He knew it was not safe for them until they reached his prearranged destination. A boy bound and gagged seemed to draw too much unwanted attention, while a sleeping boy being carried out of a car was usually not noticed.

Edward was kept in an unnatural sleep for days.

Driving again, James pried open his captive's mouth and inserted two more tablets. There was nothing to indicate that this was any different from the times before... that was until Edward started convulsing in the car seat.

The seatbelt restrained the thrashing movements of the senseless teen. Mucus and foam collected in Edward's mouth and spilt over the colourless lips.

James swerved the Lancer off the road, ripped off his seat belt directed his full attention onto his sickly victim. He reached over the flailing form and dropped the back of the seat down so Edward fell into a near supine position. The panicked man then pressed his ear to the boy's chest and discovered he was not breathing.


	21. Doctor Visit

Chapter 21

Without thinking, James pinched the youngest Cullen's nose, pressed his mouth to the others lips and pushed a lung full of air into the suffocating teen. He lifted his head and the air whooshed out. James breathed for Edward again.

The action was maintained for barely a desperate minute until Edward coughed weakly and initiated his respiration on his own again.

James slumped back into his own seat and watched the shallow breathing of his captive.

It was beyond rarity that James ever felt any sense of fear. But he had no doubt that the adrenalin he had pumping through his bloodstream had stemmed from a heedless sense of terror. He did not fear because he was afraid of being charged for murder, no. He was terrified because he was so obsessed and fixated with Edward Cullen that the thought of him dying was gut-wrenching. James had to do something before the teen had another seizure and ceased breathing forever.

He flipped open his glove box and reached for his GPS. He typed in the town they were closest to and searched for a local General Practitioner. It went against all his own morals to expose himself to a member of the public, but as he had no understanding whatsoever of medical procedure, he was left with no other choice.

Scanning through the short list of names, James stopped at one – Dr. Joseph P. Pelletier.

James clicked on the address and the little machine began to intone the directions. Swiftly, James drove in the right direction.

The door to the small doctors surgery burst open as James kicked it in with his foot, the lax, barely breathing body of Edward held securely in his arms.

"Help! Help! My brother has just had a fit!" James gasped out at the receptionist. She looked up with startled eyes.

"Oh dear. Give me a sec, I'll call Dr. Pelletier," she said hurriedly, dropping her paper work and pushing a button on the intercom to speak into it.

"Yes, Taylor?" a male voice responded.

"I have an emergency out here. A young boy appears to by unconscious," the girl, Taylor said. She was clearly concerned but remained calm and level-headed.

"Send him in," Dr. Pelletier stated. "Luckily today's a quiet one."

Taylor let go of the intercom button and pointed to a door to the left of her desk. "Through there. The doctor will see you now."

James gave a jerky nod and carried Edward into the room.

"Heavens! The poor thing," the doctor said sympathetically as soon as he laid eyes on the sick figure. "Here, put him on the bed."

James did so.

Dr. Pelletier looked up at the grim man. "Tell me, what happened?"

Clenching his jaw, James twisted the truth. "Me and my brother are on a road trip when he took some sleeping pills. A few seconds later he started convulsing."

Dr. Pelletier nodded his head as he set about listening to the beating of Edward's erratic heart, shining a small light into his eyes and taking his temperature. "You say he took sleeping pills? Why would he do that in the middle of the day, in a car?"

James froze as the doctor picked up some holes in his lie. "Ahh... He, um, hasn't been sleeping well at night so he decided to catch up on some rest."

"Yes, but in the middle of the day? Why not wait until tonight?"

Once again, James came up short. How was he supposed to respond to such questions?

"I don't know, alright! How about you fucking fix him and you can ask him yourself," James snapped losing his temper.

Dr. Pelletier took an involuntary step back at the sudden fury directed his way. He nodded again and chose not to say anything.

A few minutes passed as he continued with his assessment.

"Is he allergic to anything," Dr. Pelletier asked absently.

James shot his gaze to the doctor. "I... don't know."

Dr. Pelletier looked up from his patient. "I thought you said he was your brother."

"He is... he's my step-brother."

"And you don't know if he has any allergies?"

"No."

With a furrowed brow and a measuring stare, Dr. Pelletier looked back down at the boy before him. He took out his stethoscope again and held it to the weak chest. But he was not listening; he was taking a good look at who exactly he was treating. His eyes widened. Thankfully James could not see the doctor's reaction.

"So where are you boy's travelling from?" Dr. Pelletier asked conversationally as he wheeled his work chair over to one of the draws against his back wall and acted like he was searching for something.

James' eyes narrowed. "... Sacramento."

"Well, you have come quite a way. Why are you going on a road trip, anyway? Strange time of year to go on that type of holiday; with it almost being Christmas and all. Not to mention the snow. It could be dangerous."

A soft growl of anger slipped out of James' mouth. "You ask too many questions!"

Dr. Pelletier twisted his head around to the fuming man. "I'm merely starting a conversation, young man."

"Yes! And while he is lying there nearly dead!" James near yelled, pointing his finger at Edward.

"Of course," Dr. Pelletier said seriously looking at the frail boy.

Shutting the draw, Dr. Pelletier wheeled himself back over to the boy with a packaged syringe and a small vial of clear liquid.

"By the way," he said, "I never caught your names."

"Jim," James said stiffly. "I'm Jim and that's my brother... Eli."

Dr. Pelletier made a small smile. "Nice to meet you, Jim."

Unwrapping the syringe, Dr. Pelletier filled it with the serum from the vial.

"I suspect that you're brother has taken an overdose of his sleeping pills," Dr. Pelletier explained. "So I'm giving him an injection of Ipecac to induce vomiting. Not only will this stop his body from absorbing any more chemicals in the tablets, but we will also be able to see how many he took."

He tapped the inside of Edward's elbow, inserted the needle and depressed down the plunger. It only took a few minutes for the desired effect. Dr. Pelletier rolled Edward onto his side and held out a bucket just as Edward gagged and brought up what little there was in his stomach.

The doctor observed the contents of the fluid and suddenly became cross. "Do haven't been feeding him!"

"What?"

Edward coughed weakly in the background as James and Dr. Pelletier stared at each other.

James' eyes widened in realisation! The doctor knew who they were! He pulled his gun in a split-second and levelled it at the man.


	22. Keep Your Eyes Open

Chapter 22

As an instinctual reaction, Dr. Pelletier stood and stumbled backwards towards his desk in an attempt to get away from the deadly weapon. His left hand fell heavily into the papers, pens and intercom that littered his desk.

"How did you know?!" James growled with burning fury.

Dr. Pelletier swallowed hard and decided to tell the armed man the truth. "Dr. Cullen is well known in my profession. When I heard his name briefly mentioned on the local news I listened to the related story. On the TV they had a picture of Edward and told of how the youngest in the Cullen family had been kidnapped."

"Shit. I didn't think it would reach the media this quickly," James muttered to himself.

"Someone should call the police on you. You're hurting this poor boy."

James drew his gaze to Edward still on the bed.

"Hey, baby. How ya doing?" James said softly, resting a hand on Edward's clammy face. The boy flinched at the touch and the name as fresh tears spilt out his green eyes.

Dr. Pelletier gasped as he watched the intimate, one-sided exchange. "What have you done to him?"

James snapped his attention back. "Mind your own business, old man. Sit the fuck down while I work out what to do."

The doctor obeyed, lifting his hand from the intercom.

"Don't move," James added. As he processed the best route to escape with his hostage, James went and sat next to Edward on the hard bed. He started stroking through the sweaty copper locks, ignoring the resulting shudder.

"It's okay, little Cullen," James whispered. "You're okay now. Everything will be alright.

"Pl..." Edward drew in a breath. "Please... let me go..." he mumbled brokenly.

James glowered and his voice became tight as he spoke. "You need to get over that, Edward. You are mine!"

The words made Edward cry again. "No..." he moaned.

James gave up on his victim for the moment while he contemplated his course of action in dealing with the doctor. He'd never killed anybody before but it seemed like the only way he'd be able to escape with Edward. If he left the man alive others would find out and the authorities would be on his tail. He'd probably have to off the girl out the front too.

"Agh!" he growled out impulsively, scaring Edward. How did his perfect plan become so complicated?

He considered what would happen with the dead bodies. They'd be found and suspicions would arise. If he took the time to hide them, Edward could use that chance to escape.

Then he deliberated with the idea of taking the doctor and the girl with him. But their disappearance would be reported by someone and he knew it would end in disaster if he, alone, had to handle three captives.

No. There was only one option – he had to commit two murders. It would be a shame that Edward had to witness the violent act. But then again, the young Cullen could probably use a good dose of fear. It would reinforce how powerful he was, how in control and dominate he would always be over the boy, his toy, his possession.

James stood up from the bed and raised his arm up to point the gun back at Dr. Pelletier. Ignoring the scuffing sounds from outside the door, James switched off the safety.

Looking behind him, James spoke to Edward. "Keep your eyes open, baby. I want you to watch this."

Edward choked back a sob and, once again, obeyed.

James looked back at the doctor and tilted his head.

**BANG!**

Edward flinched violently at the loud noise.

A body fell heavily to the ground.


	23. Dashed To His Assistance

Chapter 23

"Is everybody okay?" a new voice came from the doorway to the surgery.

The scene eventually processed through Edwards terrified green eyes. The man who had spoken was dressed in an officer's uniform, his right hand lowering a smoking gun. Looking though the rest of the room he observed the doctor standing, also looking at the policeman, slightly shaken. On the floor lay the bleeding body of James, one single bullet shot to the shoulder.

Another officer walked into the cramped room and kicked away James' gun out of his reach. He then cuffed the groaning criminal while reading him his rights.

"Wha...?" Edward weakly tried to sit up and gain some sort of perspective on what'd just occurred. James had been so close to killing the doctor, when suddenly the police magically appeared?

Dr. Pelletier noticed the movement's of the youngest Cullen and dashed to his assistance. "Here, let me help you."

Edward tried not to cringe at the man's touch. "What happened?" he tried again.

A kind smile crept on Dr. Pelletier's lips. "When I stepped away from the gun, I pressed on the intercom's button. Taylor was listening to everything in the front room and called the police, like I said. Thankfully he took enough time to decide what to do with me."

Edward knew the doctor was talking about James.

Green eyes blinked. "It's-It's over?"

"Yes, Edward Cullen," the doctor said, still smiling. "How about we give your Dad a call, hmm?"

And Edward smiled too.


	24. It's Christmas

Chapter 24

Christmas day dawned at the Cullen residence.

Edward stretched as he woke up and realised he was in someone else's bedroom, in their king-sized bed. He turned his head to the right and noticed the person lying beside him was awake too. He grimaced.

"I did it again?"

Emmett gave his little brother a half smile. "You've got to expect the nightmares, Eddie. Dad's already explained to you that it is how your subconscious deals with the trauma you endured."

Edward nodded. "But I don't even remember waking up!"

"You didn't," Emmett explained. "I heard you and went to check. As soon as I touched your hand you calmed down."

"So how did I end up in your bed?" Edward asked incredulously.

Emmett chuckled at his brother's attitude. It was a marvel to see flickers of the old Edward come back. Although it had only been two weeks since his rescue, Edward was recovering unbelievably well. Carlisle reasoned that it was all due to the family. As everyone acknowledged what Edward had suffered through, yet still remained strong and supportive by his side, Edward came to feel safe. Safe enough to reveal the part of himself that he'd buried away as a protective mechanism from the torture.

"Whenever I let go of your hand you became upset again. There was _no_ way I was lying in your single bed with you so I carried you in here. At least I was able to get some sleep."

Edward smirked, a tiny bit embarrassed. "Thanks."

"No problem," Emmett replied with sincerity. "Hey! It's Christmas! Let's go jump on Mum and Dad's bed and wake 'em up!"

Edward laughed. "Kay."

The two Cullen boys' ran through the hallways of their large family home in their pyjamas. Emmett grinned with glee as he opened his parent's door and saw them still fast asleep.

The eldest son pounced and his feet landed squarely between his parents bodies.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! It's Christmas!" he bounced. "PRESENTS!"

Carlisle groaned and covered his eyes with his forearm. "How old are you again, Emmett?"

"Almost 20!" Emmett replied happily.

Esme rolled over and kissed her husband good morning, avoiding the dangerous feet.

Emmett noticed Edward was still standing near the door. "Come on, bro. It's more fun up here."

Edward smiled softly and looked to his Dad for permission. Carlisle nodded and smiled too. The youngest Cullen joined his brother, jumping on the bed.

"What's all the noise about?" Alice said tiredly. "Some of us need to get our beauty sleep!"

"No way, Al!" Emmett replied jubilantly. "It's Christmas. And the party's up here!"

Alice shook off her tiredness and leapt up onto the bed.

"YAY! TIME FOR PRESENTS!" the three Cullen children said in unison, holding hands and jumping around in a circle.

About an hour later there was a knock on the door. Rosalie and Jasper walked inside.

"Merry Christmas," they said and tucked a number of last minute presents under the tree.

"Happy Easter!" Emmett called back in a dangerously hyped up mood.

Rosalie went to give her boyfriend a Christmas kiss while Jasper stepped up to Edward.

"Happy Christmas, Buddy," he said in a soft tone and mucked up Edward's copper hair.

"Same to you," Edward replied, leaning slightly towards the other boy.

"You excited?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah," Edward replied. Who wouldn't be excited about Christmas?

Jasper looked a tiny bit concerned. "You happy?"

Some might think that it was a vague question to ask, but Jasper was around the Cullen house so much he practically lived there. Just like the rest of the family, Jasper knew how Edward was coping and had a grasp on how he was feeling.

"Um... yeah, mostly," Edward replied with whispered honesty. "I still get so scared, though. Sometimes I see him and it just _so_ real."

Jasper moved his hand so he could give the younger boy a half hug. "You know he is in jail. There is nothing to fear anymore."

Edward bit his lip nervously. There actually was something to fear; three someone's to be precise. "But Demetri, Felix and Laurent are still out there. What if..."

"Don't start that again," Jasper sighed in understanding. "We gave them a thorough description of them – everything we knew! Cops are still looking for them and I'm sure they'll be caught soon. They'll slip up somewhere, just like..."

Edward nodded again. If James hadn't unintentionally overdosed him, he didn't know where he'd be right now.

"But forget all that right now," Jasper said with an excessive amount of cheer. "It's Christmas and today is going to be all about fun, family... and presents!"

A soft giggle came from Edward. He knew Jasper was teasing Emmett. His great bear of a brother was the only one shallow enough to think getting new stuff was the only good part about Christmas.

Jasper gave Edward one last squeeze then walked over to his girlfriend and pecked her on the cheek.


	25. Our Strong Lion

Chapter 25

Edward remained where he was and watched his family. Emmett was sitting on a chair with Rosalie in his lap as she fed him mixed nuts. His Dad and Mum were in the kitchen, arms wrapped around each other as Carlisle whispered into Esme's ear. Jasper had moved to hold hands and lean his forehead against Alice's as their eyes silently communicated to each other.

He tried to ignore the touch of hurt at the sudden sense of being left out. Maybe James was right to take him away? Maybe he was actually doing the rest of the family a favour by removing Edward from their presence? Edward fought the urge to flee to his room and hide.

As hard as he struggled, he still took a step backwards. They all seemed so happy without him. Perhaps...

"Stop that," a voice whispered in his ear.

Edward jumped and spun around to see it was his Dad.

"Stop what?" he hedged, hoping his Dad wouldn't notice his shaky voice.

Carlisle looked knowing down at his youngest. "I know what you're thinking. I can see the pain in your face."

"But-"

"No, Edward," his Dad said firmly yet with no bite to the words. "What you are thinking is _wrong_. You are more important to this family than you realise."

"I'm not," Edward mumbled back in response, lowering his head. "I know it was my fault all of this happened; you losing millions of dollars..."

Carlisle gently touched his son's cheek so he could lift his head and look into those glistening green eyes. "Edward, you know how I feel about the money. I would have happily given up ten times as much to get you back."

"But if it wasn't for me then none of this would have occurred. It was me he liked, me he obsessed over, me he... he..."

"Shh," Carlisle tried to calm his son.

"No! If only I'd been stronger, like Emmett. We could have fought and gotten away that day," Edward said, thinking about how it all started.

Carlisle drew his brows together. "I know you don't believe that. They had guns; they shot your brother! Edward... if you fought those men, even if you were built like Emmett, I would have lost you. I could have lost you both! And Jasper."

"But Dad..."

"I know it is hard, Edward, but over time you will see that you were the victim. Not Emmett, not Jasper, not me and not... the one who hurt you. You cannot blame yourself for what happened and one day you will see that no one else does either."

Edward didn't believe his father's words, but he kept his face expressionless to keep from upsetting his Dad.

"I love you, son," Carlisle said and pulled his youngest in for a comforting and familiar hug.

"I love you too Dad," Edward mumbled into his father's shirt.

They stood together for a silent moment.

"Okaaaay," Emmett's voice filled the room. "Enough of the emotional climate! I need presents and I need presents NOW!"

"Shut up you big oaf," Jasper said to his best friend.

Emmett childishly poked out his tongue. "Make me!"

Rosalie had barely a moment to jump from her seat before Jasper ran up and tackled Emmett to the ground. The two wrestled on the floor.

"We'd best go and sit around the tree before Emmett and Jasper brake something," Carlisle said to the room, still holding his son close. "Preferably not some bones!"

"I've already got one of those!" Emmett said cheerily from under Jasper, holding up his right arm encased in a cast for the room to see.

Rosalie grizzled. "Would you shut up about that? You think you're so tough..."

"You know you love it, Rose," Emmett laughed. Jasper joined in.

Rosalie huffed. "Come on, Alice. I think the fire needs some more kindling. Let's throw all Emmett's presents in!"

"Yay!" Alice said excitedly, happy to annoy Emmett too.

"NO!" Emmett scrambled up from the floor and ran to protect the tree. Jasper followed and laughed as his friend fended the girls off with a large, decorative candy cane.

His brother's antics made Edward smile.

"Come on Sweetie," Esme stepped up beside Edward on the other side to Carlisle. "We _all_ love you so much. It's going to be long road, but you will always have your family beside you to help you."

"Thanks Mum," Edward whispered.

"You are a brave boy, Edward," Carlisle said passionately. "Our strong lion."

Edward looked up to see the absolute truth and sincerity in his father's soft brown eyes. "Thanks Dad."

Carlisle smiled, pleased that Edward accepted his words. "Now let's go and join the others before Emmett claims all of the presents as his own!"

"I wouldn't put it past him," Esme said seriously.

And Edward laughed.

The End

A/N: 'Nostrum Fortis Leo' is Latin for 'Our Brave Lion'.


End file.
